


lust down twice

by starscollision



Category: Black Sails
Genre: -ish?, Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Face-Fucking, I hate myself for these tags, M/M, Mentions of Eleanor - Freeform, Mile High Club, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, because Silver is a lil' shit, but not really, honestly guys I don't know whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscollision/pseuds/starscollision
Summary: “Don't gamble with your life, Silver. You know I can easily overpower you.""Oh, I'd like to see you try. What are you going to do,captain? Throw me out of the plane?""You have no idea how close to that I am."(or: Flint is still a captain, and Silver is still- Silver)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I wanted to write something based on Cabin Pressure, but as you can see from the notes it turned into something...totally different (though I made a _lot_ of CP references all the same and whoever finds them all wins a hundred otters), but this has been nagging me for months and I promised [bae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumfalcon) something. There is just so much one can hide.  
>  As usual blame me for this mess but [queengaladriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queengaladriel) read this and liked it so like, it's 10% her fault as well. Sorry, child.  
> (psa: I have never seen or been in a galley so I am not 100% sure that they have doors - I'm sorry, it just worked better that way)  
> 

It was a terrible thing to be aware of, that his misery was in part his own fault.

He should have known better. It was a simple as that- had it been someone else, he could have perhaps justified himself saying that he could have never known what a mistake he was making, what kind of person he was tangling himself up with, or that he couldn’t imagine the consequences of his actions, but it would have been a lie: he knew it all very well, had known it for a year now and though he would have never imagined exactly how things would have unfolded, he had already a rough idea of what might have happened straight after realising his mistake.

He wished it wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t lie to himself.

“Do you want to go and get him or shall I do it?”

Busy as he was grinning his teeth and clenching his hands around the control wheel - other than obviously flying this goddamned aeroplane, since that was his job though people seemed to forget about it sometimes - it took him a while to acknowledge Billy’s question, and even when he did what came out from his mouth was a mere grunt that left his first officer with one foot out of the flight deck as if he couldn’t wait to get the permission to go to Silver and tell him to shut the fuck up. Something that Flint agreed with, though he was sure Billy’s methods were going to be definitely softer than the ones he would have eagerly used.

“It’s always that story, isn’t it?”  
“Y-es.” Billy admitted. From the contrite expression on his face he was probably already repenting doing what Flint had asked him, warning him in case he would have caught Silver acting like an idiot with the customers or in general, and right now Flint himself was starting to believe that he might have preferred the blissful ignorance after Billy caught him so many times.

Much more, since that fucking mistake. But Flint didn’t like to think about that.

“I can just tell him to-”  
“It’s not your job.” Flint forced himself to say. It was a pity, because he would have loved to avoid this kind of conversation and problems and just have the chance to do his job, but that required being surrounded by people who thought in the same way, a description that didn't apply to Silver at all.  
But had he been telling the customers the story of his life, Flint wouldn’t have cared in the least. That would have been his problem and Eleanor’ since it was not him the CEO of Guthrie Airlines, but when he started to talk shit about him, then things changed. And when Eleanor wasn’t there as captain it was his duty to make him stop - and for a while, he had managed to have at least a little authority on Silver, in a way or another, enough to manage to shut him up when he went too far.

But then he had made one mistake - one, only one - and suddenly everything had gone to hell. Jesus, he had been an idiot.

“It’s not your job.” he repeated, cracking the bones of his neck as he turned towards Billy: “I’ll go talk to him. Can you keep control?”

“Well, yes.” Billy answered reluctantly, shooting him a worried glance as if he wanted to ask him to let it go though he knew very well there was no chance in hell Flint would have listened to him. He waited for Billy to have complete control then left the flight deck in his hands, walking down the corridor to the seats in the back where Abigail Ashe - their only customer for this trip - was sitting, with Silver leaning against one of the seats chatting amiably.

“...and then we actually _drove_ to the air strip in Kebili, even though we could have been reported- especially after stealing back our fuel, I mean, how lucky we’ve been that...”

Always that story. How could he be as smart as he claimed and not realise that people rather than amusing would have found that story incredibly worrying, he wondered trying to keep under control the anger that pulsed in his whole body when Abigail looked at him above Silver’ shoulder, making the steward turn around and smile.

“Well hello captain- what an honour to see you here.”  
“One word in the galley, Silver.” he said with a nod as greeting to the girl, who seemed to realise that it was probably not going to be an exchange of pleasantries more than Silver did. He only raised his eyebrows, snorting as if amused.

“Right now?”  
“Yes, right now.”  
“I was actually going to tell Abigail about that time we had to make a stop at Qikiqtarjuaq and-”  
“ _Now_.” he growled taking Silver’s arm and dragging him in the back of the aeroplane without even sparing a thought for how that might have looked in the eyes of the girl, who even turned around and exchanged a worried glance with Silver before they disappeared in the galley.

Now, it wasn’t something Flint liked to exploit - not too much at least- but as a captain, the ability of being intimidating was an advantage, one that he wasn’t afraid to use it in case of need. He had never met someone he had not been able to at least reduce into silence if he wanted to, neither crew members nor passengers - and it had worked with Silver as well, for a while.

Weeks ago, Silver would have at least been worried had he found himself in this very situation, alone with Flint clearly angry at him. Granted, he had always been a little shit - Flint feared that it was simply his nature - but as long as he was a little shit with other people that was not his problem. The crew could organise games of charades or death fights when he was not around for all he cared, but when he wanted them to stop they had to stop. He needed to have authority over them - and right now, as proved by Silver’ smile, because of that stupid mistake he had none on Silver anymore and, unfortunately, no way to regain it.

He had never felt so frustrated in his life.

"Everything alright, captain? You look nervous - like we are flying into a mountain.”

"No mountains, I just have a problem with one of the stewards who seems unable to keep his mouth shut for more than twenty seconds." He spat closing the door behind his back.

Silver simply shrugged.

"At least it's not a mountain."

“You have to stop.” he said bluntly, because there were so many things Silver should have stopped doing it was hard to even decide which one to address first: “You can’t- you have to stop talking about these things with customers, you have to stop bringing up things they are not supposed to know and above all stop talking about me with _anyone_.”

For every word he said he took a step closer to Silver, and by the time he had finished he was towering over him in what anyone would have considered a threatening way but that sadly did not have any effect on him. His smile did not fade, instead turned into a wider smirk as he tsked unimpressed, like he always did since- well, since the first time he had seen him, but more since _then_ \- the day Flint had made what might have been the worst mistake of his life.

“Jesus, how stressed we are, aren’t we.” Silver commented calmly with his arms crossed, and Flint felt his fingers itch from the desire of punching that smirk of his off his mouth: “I was just telling her a couple of funny stories, nothing to worry about-”  
“It is if you tell her about the illegal or dangerous things we have done.” he hissed with one finger raised that almost brushed against Silver’s nose to shut him up: “If you tell her about stealing fuel and driving on highways or low altitude maneuvers…”  
“Oh c’mon, she doesn’t care about all of that as long as the plane remains safely in the air, it’s not like she’s going to report us to the CAA…”  
“”She’s a customer. If you keep on telling her about the unsafe things we might have done...”  
“Might.”  
“We _might_ have done, why would she book a flight with us again?”  
“I don’t know. Handsome steward perhaps?” Silver answered with a casual tone, though Flint knew the reason behind those words. Flint knew what he was trying to do, where he was trying to push him- he curled his hands in fists and had to use all his self control to remain calm and not embarrass himself.

“What you think is irrelevant - I am the captain, and passengers have to trust the captain, not laugh at him. And the crew as well, at least in theory.” he reminded him, though Silver rolled his eyes.  
"Oh c’mon, it’s not like you have to save them from fires - as long as you are able to fly an aeroplane, they're safe and sound. And besides you have never cared in the least about what anyone thinks about you, I was there when you said that the customer is always wrong, rude, late, witless or loud. I think there is something else that makes you feel nervous-”  
“Don’t-” Flint raised his hand again as warning. He knew what Silver had the intention to say- and he didn’t want to listen to that: “Don't gamble with your life, Silver. You know I can easily overpower you."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try. What are you going to do, _captain_? Throw me out of the plane?"

"You have no idea how close to that I am."

“What, now that we are flying to Amsterdam? That would be very stupid of you.”  
Yes. Of course.

He swallowed hard, cursing himself for eventually falling into Silver’s trap - if there was something worse than a little shit it was a sly one - and lowered his voice instinctively, saying the words he had repeated to himself over and over again like it was a secret.

“I told you already it was a mistake-”

“Oh please don’t even try, you know it’s not going to work.” Silver chuckled already triumphant now that Flint felt flustered and exposed and had no way to snap back at Silver, aside from a weak lie.

And yet that part was true - it was and had started as a mistake. It should not have started at all, he shouldn’t have let the attraction he felt for Silver (and he was physically attracted to Silver: no matter how much he tried to deny it and how sincerely angry that made him feel, because he was absolutely sincere when he said Silver managed to always unnerve him like no one else in the world, deep in his heart and guts he was always reminded of the shaming truth) become a reality because of six drinks too much and a shared hotel room. It was embarrassing even thinking about it.

He should have been more careful, and he should have been able to just shrug and leave it all behind, but he couldn’t. But that would have still been fine, if only Silver had not realised immediately that it bothered him more than what he wanted to admit. That was the worst part, because Silver had no problem exploiting it, and in that very moment he was pretty sure that was exactly his intention. 

“That doesn’t- whatever happened in Amsterdam, that is not the point. The point is-”  
“Yes yes I know, customer service and you find me incredibly unnerving and I make you stressed and all of that. The bright side of it is that we know the reason why.”

“It’s not…”

“Because had it been just a one-hit-wonder by now you would have just forgotten about it and it would be easy to pretend it never happened, but we both know it’s not like that. Otherwise you would simply ignore me like you do with the rest of the people you don’t like, which includes most of humanity.” he tilted his head with an innocent smile: “And yet here we are, and your face is red like a street light.”

“I am here to _yell_ at you.” he tried, his voice reaching a pitch of almost desperation that made him ashamed and Silver laugh.

"Do you really want to try that? Do you really want to try to pretend that you are not interested now, after only two weeks from having sex with me- drunk sex, but still sex?" Silver stopped him before he could interrupt him: “Don’t make a fool of yourself captain, please.”

"You are a cocky little bastard."

"And a teasing one." Silver reminded him - actually, he purred: “Maybe because my teasing has good results. Otherwise I’m pretty sure you would have already broken my hand.”

“I wouldn’t rule that out.” Flint tried weakly, and God he wished it was like that. He truly wished he could have told him to go to hell and denied everything Silver had said, that he only felt the impulse to push him away, but as he knew and Silver had already pointed out it would have only been ridiculous of him.

Above all he wished Silver had not been so hot, with that fucking curly hair, that smirk that even though it got on his nerves (Silver could say anything he wanted but it did get on his nerves) it also made him want to shove him against the wall and kiss him and rip his shirt off his body. All he could do was trying to keep a dignified expression, for as hard as Silver was making it for him.

"An yet here we are." Silver ignored his words, sounding casual and taking one step dangerously closer to Flint, as if there was even enough space between them to even allow that: "I still have two working hands, and you look like you are thinking about something completely different from scoldings." 

It was impressive how quickly he could go from looking like the most innocent person on Earth to the devilish look that had just formed on his face - it made him feel like it was sucking the air out of his lungs all of a sudden, and the suspect that perhaps this had been less of an idea of his than what it seemed and he himself thought hit him all of a sudden, instilled by the wicked, knowing way Silver was looking at him. Though it was impossible that Silver had really planned the whole thing out, acting the way he had and chatting about Kebili with the very intention to lure him out of the flight deck there in the galley.

It _had_ to be impossible, but then Silver brushed his hand on the fabric of his uniform and suddenly it didn't seem too incredible.

Fuck.

“Listen.” he said, and he realised only then how heavy his breath was. “Whatever you have in mind- no.”  
"Why, the hotel room is fine but the galley is not?”  
“Yes- I mean, no. Neither the galley nor the hotel room- just, no." he raised a hand to stop Silver as soon as he opened his mouth, probably ready to say something smooth about how he didn't care, or they shouldn't have cared or something like that. Unfortunately, he knew how good Silver was at convincing other people that they should have done what he wanted them to do. "Just- no.”  
“Listen, if you plan to start again with the I-hate-you and it-was-a-mistake then don’t even try, if we really-”  
“I am the captain, Silver. I need to fly this aeroplane."

Those words managed to at least shut him up and accept it as a good reason to protest, for more or less half a minute. But then because he was Silver and what he wanted was above anything else - even keeping the aeroplane they were currently safely in the air - he shrugged: "There's Billy, he can do that. He’s the safe pilot, right?"

"w-well, yes but..."

"I'm not telling you to stay in here for two hours, I know you can’t. You're not young enough."

"Do you want me to kick you in the face?"

"That's not my kind of stuff." Silver said, and before Flint could protest any further he took a step closer to him until he was leaning against Flint, his mouth almost pressed against the base of Flint’s neck while his hands went to his belt. Fuck, _fuck_.

“You’re not going to lose your pride for this. And even if you are well.” he smiled against his ear: “Maybe it’s worth it.”

“I don’t care about my pride, I care about my _job_.” Flint pointed out trying with all his strength to remember all the reasons why even leaving the pride aside, even forgetting the consequences that might have followed, this whole thing was also a bad idea of its own: “Leaving Billy on his own all this time is horrendously illegal.”

As answer Silver simply put his fingers around the metal of his buckle.

“Well, go away then.” he opened the fly of Flint’s trousers slowly, eyes fixed on him without losing his smirk: “Stop me. Move my hand away.”  
“Silv-” he slid one hand inside the trousers, and Flint had to use all his self-control to refrain from moaning.

“Tell me to go away and I’ll leave you alone.” he said- he _mocked_ him, because of course this was his plan all along no matter what how incredible it might have sounded, and the more he spoke the more it seemed plausible to Flint that he knew already this was the way they would have ended up and that there was really no chance for him to have a say in it - because Silver _knew_ he wouldn't have been able to do it. He wished he would have managed to push him away, maybe shouted at him, argued, and in the end returned to his seat and to his goddamned job that Silver as always stopped him from doing, and yet he couldn’t move. Could not even look away from Silver as he curled his fingers around his dick, cupping him through his boxers.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Silver commented triumphant, and even though Flint tried to speak he realised his throat had gone dry. He couldn’t talk, just stared like an idiot as Silver knelt down in front of him, still keeping his eyes fixed on him as he slowly undid his belt and smiled mischievously when he pulled out Flint’s already half-hard dick that made him feel oppressively ashamed.

He felt his hand slowly, tortuously pass the elastic band of his boxers, his tanned skin making a stark contrast against his own pale skin, although he shooed that stupid thought away. It was Silver, just Silver.

On his knees, with his blue eyes looking up at him and his smile showing all the lust that was lingering between them.

He wished it wasn’t quite the sight, but for all he could say to others he couldn’t really lie to himself now could he, he surrendered as Silver opened his mouth and slowly, like the brat he was, sucked the head of his cock in his mouth, cutting off anything he might have wanted to say and leaving him with his mouth half-open and his eyes fixed him.

“Fuck.” He let out in a breath, feeling Silver’s hands clench on his hips as he shifted on his knees and closer to him, pressing his lips at the base of his dick and stroking him with one hand until he was completely hard and a moan escaped from Flint’s mouth, fingers curled around one of the shelves digging against his back to help him stand.

“You could still tell me to stop, you know?” Silver mouthed against his skin, just as he did some bloody thing with his tongue running it up all the way from the base to the head again, using it to tease him as he kept on stroking and forcing Flint to bite his lower lip and squeeze his eyes shut to remain as silent as he could.

He cursed through his teeth while Silver sucked him in his mouth again before moving away, looking up with an innocent smile on his face.

“What-?” Flint asked, before realising what he wanted from him- Was he serious?  
“Look at you.” his smirk turned almost devilish, stroking him more forcefully: “You want me so bad you can’t stand on your feet right now. You want it-”  
“Fuck, Silv-”  
“You _need_ it, don’t you?” he continued through gritted teeth, and Flint wished it wasn't true, but with his trousers around his ankles and unable to even fucking breathe it would have been foolish even _thinking_ of pretending it wasn’t like that.  
“Yes.” he gasped, blinking his eyes closed and nodding imperceptibly: “Yes- I do.”  
“You do what?”  
“I want it- I need it.” he answered desperately, and Silver chuckled shaking his head and saying something under his breath he couldn’t quite grasp before taking him in his mouth again, forcing a sob out of Flint’s mouth as his legs started to feel heavy and he had to lean completely against the shelves while Silver sucked him off, this time without any teasing, finding the most perfect rhythm almost immediately that made his head spin. Despite his boasting might have made one think otherwise, Silver was good – bloody amazing, actually.

 _Perfect_ , he thought with a hand through Silver’ curls, just keeping it there and circling his thumb against the back of his head in an almost affectionate way that made Silver smile amused while still sucking him (which embarrassingly made his dick twitch like he would have never imagined it could have) and pull away.

“What?”

“Feeling friendlier now, aren’t we?” he joked, making Flint grunt and tighten the grip around his curls forcing him to tilt his head up - though it only had the effect of making Silver’ smile and mock him.

"How sweet of you." he said, one hand curling around the base of Flint's dick: "Are you trying not to shift because you’re afraid you're not going to last long enough?"  
"Courtesy is wasted on you." Flint answered, still keeping his hand buried in Silver's curls to keep him still. But instead of stopping Silver leaned towards him again, sucking and pulling off immediately.  
"I can handle it." he assured him, still smiling wide - God, how filthy he looked, he was doing everything to crush Flint's self-control.

“Don’t get arrogant now.” he tried as last resource, to which Silver snorted- he run his tongue on the underside of his cock before sinking down on it again, going fucking deep all of a sudden until Flint could feel it hit the back of his throat and his hand moved almost on his own accord, tight around the curls as he forced him to stop, much to Silver’ surprise.

“Don’t-”

"It's okay." Silver repeated: "Don't get considerate. I don't give a fuck about consideration."

He looked up at him, the tip of his tongue torturing the head of Flint's cock making it hard for him to stay still and not just jerk his hips and fuck his mouth, that fucking filthy mouth with those red lips now glistening with spit and Flint's precome already. God, he wasn't going to last long - on that, sadly, Silver was right.

"Silver-"

"I want this- I told you, I can handle it. You said it yourself we don't have much time." he shoot an amused glance at him and used Flint' surprise to seize the opportunity and take him in his mouth again, going deep and forcing himself to take as much of him as he could in his throat humming around it like he was getting off just by pleasuring Flint, which made him tighten his grip around his hair until eventually he gave up, thrusting uncontrollably inside the warmth of Silver's mouth and making him gag a couple of times before they managed to find some kind of rhythm, with Silver taking him all the way choking and slurping in a way that made even harder for Flint not to come every time he felt the vibration of it around the length of his cock, making it twitch in Silver’s throat - but still it did not stop him from sucking him relentlessly, letting him fuck his mouth even putting both his hands on the back of Flint's trousers with fingers spread wide to stop him from pulling back.

"God, Silve- _jesus_." he let out pressing his wrist against his mouth and biting the fabric of his sleeve to refrain from making any noise as he felt his tongue on the underside of his cock, reaching the base and licking it in a way that was absolutely obscene. He kept his eyes fixed on the white ceiling above them, trying his best not to come just like that, shoot directly in Silver's throat without even the time to warn him. Only when Flint let a desperate “Silver” out from his mouth that sounded almost like begging he pulled back just as suddenly, the head of his dick bobbing against his lips and looking up at him with wet eyes and his mouth half open.

"Fuck." he said with his voice hoarse, but he was smiling - the fucking prick was fucking _smiling_ , Flint couldn't believe that. He stared at him for a moment in stunned surprise before Silver started to suck him again, this time only in his mouth and with the same steady rhythm as before that made Flint feel powerless, unable to do anything aside from trying to remember to breathe despite the arm against his mouth to avoid letting anyone know what they were doing back there.

"I don't-" he warned him, with his hand again tugging at Silver's hair - but he didn't move despite the warning, only brought his free hand on Flint's cock stroking him where he couldn't reach with his mouth. It didn't take more than a couple of forceful strokes before Flint gave in, feeling his legs giving up and forced to bring his hand against the wall to steady himself as he came in Silver's mouth, feeling one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had in his entire life run through him as he spilled himself completely on Silver's tongue, warm and wet and _perfect_ , just like the way Silver was staring at him, breathing heavily and frowning at the bitter taste in his mouth.

“Christ.” He swallowed hard and run his hand on the back of his neck as Silver turned around and spat inside the trash bin, or so Flint thought since he couldn't really use his eyes: everything he could see right now were white spots adorning the ceiling like sparks that remained in his sight even when he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath and regain control of his body despite feeling completely boneless and having to rely on the wall to stand on his feet after such a powerful orgasm. God, it had been probably the best blowjob of his entire fucking life. A filthy blowjob in the galley during work hours- by Silver.

He could already taste the shame that was going to weigh on him for the rest of his life, but right now he wasn't truly able to think about anything but how great it had been.

As soon as his arms started to work again he resolved to compose himself, zipping his trousers up and fixing his shirt while Silver stood up and washed his mouth in the small sink and wiped it with the back of his hand, letting out a "fuck" filled with satisfaction. His hair was all messy and his cheeks flushed- anyone could have guessed roughly what had just happened with merely a glance, not to mention the bulge in his trousers that caught Flint's attention as well and made him stare with a raised eyebrow, as if to ask what was he supposed to do with that.

"Give me a couple of minutes in the toilet." Silver told him waving his hand like it was no problem: "We can't get out of here in the same moment all the same- I'll be fine."

"But-"

"We don't have time- we've been locked in here for way too long, they might notice something’s weird."

"People hardly ever notice whether the captain is present or not."

"I wasn't talking about you. Surely Miss Ashe is missing me already." Silver shrugged with the most sincere tone, but before Flint could say anything- like go to hell - he continued: "You will have to explain this to Billy already."

Oh right, Billy.

"If I tell him I look like this because I've been shouting at you until you passed out I don't think he will be very surprised."

"Probably not, but what a lie." he shook his head with his arms crossed and a the smile of a man who had just received a very good hand at poker. It made Flint feel uneasy, once again - in the back of his mind, he knew already that it was yet another mistake that was going to make his authority on Silver even more feeble, if he even had any authority anymore. But right now he couldn’t worry about it properly, not as he still felt the rush of his orgasms in his legs.

Right now he even felt like it might have been worth the teasing. Just a bit.

"So- when are we going to land?"

"Forty-five minutes to landing, I suppose."

"Well then - perhaps I should try to find a way to pass on my hotel room for this night before it's too late." Silver considered, and Flint almost had on his tongue the phrase don't get arrogant again but really, he knew when it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"So you expect retribution tonight?"

"Well I wasn't talking about you, I have four hours to get invited into the Amsterdam room of my choice." Silver answered tilting his chin up, making Flint roll his eyes.

"This says a lot about the cliché of flight assistants being easy." he said opening the door, followed by Silver's laugh.

“Oh you have no idea what they are going to say about pilots from now on.”


End file.
